


Short Amount of Time

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A date is interrupted but for a valid reason.





	Short Amount of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'Knife Skills'
> 
> This is a full version of the lyric poem 'Fight to Stay Alive'. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that one and hope you guys enjoy this detailed one too.

“I have a date with Alex Danvers,” Kelly said flat out to her older brother in his office.

“Alex, Alex Danvers?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Wow, that’s um, wow. I thought you two um, I thought you two were just friends.”

“Well we are, I mean I’m not sure what we are. We kissed the other night.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you’ve got is ‘oh’?”

“It just um, it comes as a surprise that’s all. I didn’t know you two were like that.”

“Yeah well we are. I mean at least I think we are. I’m not really sure that’s kind of the purpose of this whole thing you know?”

“Right. So then it’s like a date, date?”

“Well right now it’s just a day time thing.”

“Okay so then it’s not really a date? I mean you guys are just gonna hang out right. That’s not so bad.”

“So what are you saying that it would be bad if it were more than that?”

“No, I’m sorry that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying, James?”

“Nothing. Look you do what you have to do okay. I mean is it awkward that it’s with one of my best friends sure but if she makes you happy then that’s cool too. Does Kara know about this?”

“I’m not sure. Look I’m just telling you so you don’t freak out. I know Alex is one of your best friends but she’s become one of mine too and I like her, James.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

*****

Later in the day around five in the afternoon Kelly was waiting for Alex on the pier where she and Alex had planned to meet. She looked at her phone and checked the time twice. Alex was late. Just as she was about to text her James called.

“James, what’s going on?”

“It’s Alex.”

“I know, I know, she’s late so would you stop calling so I could-,”

“Alex got hurt, Kelly.”

“What?”

“She got injured in the line of duty. It’s pretty bad, Kelly.”

“Just how bad?”

“You might want to get down to the hospital. I can’t be there, I’m covering the story from my end, it’s a huge deal, but I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Yeah no, thanks.”

Kelly took a deep breath. Of course Alex wouldn’t have stood her up without having a good reason. She was a fed, her life was dangerous, there were going to be days when she got busy and the like but in what little time she’d come to know her she seemed pretty tough so just the idea of her getting hurt seemed impossible.

Kelly took another breath and made her way to the hospital.

*****

Kelly ran quickly to Alex’s sister and group of friends. “Where is she?” she asked Alex’s group of friends.

“In surgery,” replied Kara.

“Surgery?”

Kara nodded. “She didn’t see the knife the suspect had. I should have seen it, I should have done something to stop it.”

“How would you have known,” Kelly asked.

“I just meant that I was downtown covering the story so I should have somehow seen it.”

“It’s not your fault, Kara,” said J’onn. “His powers, they allowed him to make it seem like she was fighting him when in fact he was behind her the whole time. None of us could have known.”

Brainy nodded, “He’s right. The probability of this happening to Agent Danvers was…”

Kelly put up her hands, “Brainy, don’t tell me the odds right now.”

“Got it,” he said.

“I should have stopped it,” Kara said shaking her head. “Alex is an expert when it comes to knives. They’re practically the easiest weapon for her but this time it caught her off guard.” 

“No use in beating yourself up over it, Kara,” said J’onn.

“Yeah,” said Brainy. “We’re all doing that.”

“Danvers,” a nurse said coming to the group.

“Are you the one who worked on Alex? I’m her sister,” Kara said to the nurse.

The nurse explained Alex’s condition and her state. Alex’s spleen had to be removed having been damaged in the fight so that would require some intensive recovery time. She’d also sustained a few knife attacks to her left side where her suit didn’t offer protection and her left arm. Brainy swore he’d make her a better one.

“But she’s going to be okay right,” Kelly asked.

“She will be. She’s lucky.”

“Can we see her?” asked Kara.

“Only family, right now I’m sorry.”

Kara looked at the group. “We are her family.”

The nurse nodded, “Very well but only two at a time.”

J’onn nodded at Kara, “It’s okay, Kara, go. We’ll wait here.”

Kara nodded to him. “Kelly, come with me? I mean I know you two haven’t known each other long but I know she’d like for you to be there.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. She'd want you there. Come on.”

The two of them looked at their group of friends one last time before following the nurse. 

*****

Alex had her eyes closed as the girls walked into the room. Kelly stood nervously by the door. Though she’d seen James in a bad way it was slightly different when it was Alex since she’d barely begun to date and no one knew. That was the problem right there. She had had a past relationship with her sergeant that no one knew about and now with Alex there was not a chance she was about to have a relationship like that again. James already knew but it didn’t seem fair to the others especially Alex’s sister. 

“Can she hear us,” Kara asked the nurse. 

“That’s always a difficult answer to determine.”

“Right.”

Kara went over and stood by Alex’s right side and Kelly took a seat on Alex’s left.

“Hey Alex,” said Kara, “we’re here, it’s me and Kelly right now. The others are waiting outside. We’re all with you though so you can wake up now. Anytime just please wake up.”  
“Hey Alex,” Kelly said softly, “this is just one more thing isn’t it, one more thing that we’ve gone through in that short amount of time. You need to wake up okay.” Kelly took a deep breath and held Alex’s hand. She didn’t care if Kara was watching the moment, she had to do it. She felt compelled to especially after the other night. She placed a kiss on her hand. “We’re just getting started Alex so don’t quit on me now.”

Kelly looked up at Kara. Rather than a look of shock Kara had a look of a solemn smile. Kelly smiled back. 

*****

After half an hour of visiting, the others came and went. Kara asked J’onn if he could keep an eye on Alex while she got some fresh air. 

“You’re still here,” Kara said to Kelly as she found her by the vending machines.

“Hope that’s okay,” Kelly replied, finally giving up on the machine having been undecisive for the past three minutes. 

“It’s perfectly fine.”

“Kara, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“About you and Alex.”

“Yeah. I know it’s probably weird. I mean you’re her sister, James is my brother and it’s probably-,”

“Great,” Kara said with a smile. 

“You think so?”

“Absolutely. I don’t know how much she’s told you about-”

“Her past relationship, yeah she’s told me about it.”

“Well since then she hasn’t exactly had the best luck in that department and I don’t know I think you might be good for her.”

“You do? What makes you think so, I mean Alex and I are still getting to know each other and other than what James has told me about you we don’t really know each other.”

“Which is totally cool. There’s time for all that. Look I saw the way you were with her in there. You clearly like her so I say go for it.”

“Then is it too weird if I told you we kissed the other night, you know before we went to J’onn’s place.”

Kara laughed and smiled, “No definitely not weird. Alex and I have an open relationship when it comes to each other’s relationships. Not to say she tells me absolutely everything. I just meant-,”

“No I get it. That’s what sisters are for right?”

“Yeah. Look I’m glad she has you and that you have each other. Alex’s happiness means everything. You know she’s not exactly good at taking care of herself. She can take care of the entire world but when it comes to her that’s where she has a hard time.”

Kelly smiled, “Yeah that I know.”

“So do you want to go in and see her again? I’m sure she’d be more than happy to have you with her.”

Kelly nodded and just as they were walking back to Alex’s room J’onn came to them. 

“She woke up, she’s asking for you both.”

Kara and Kelly looked at each other and then raced to Alex’s room. The nurse had already gotten her into a sitting position.

*****

Kara went over to the same spot where she stood earlier. She wanted to hug Alex but figured she was too fragile so she placed her hand on her arm.

“You’re okay,” said Kara.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“I thought-,”

“I know, I’m okay, Kara, really.” She then looked at Kelly. “You’re here.”

“Yeah I am.”

“Guess I missed our date.”

Kelly walked over to her and took a seat like before. “There will be others. There’d better be anyways.”

“Count on it,” she said with a smile.

“Good to see you back, Danvers,” said J’onn.

“Thanks, J’onn. What happened to Adkins?”

“We got him in custody,” he reassured her.

Kara looked at her sister, “He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t. I’m fine, Kara.”

“Just be careful next time will you,” Kelly asked.

“I’ll try, part of the job,” she said with a half-smile.

“Oh part of the job hu, well I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“And miss out on a chance with you, no way.”

Kelly kissed Alex’s hand as she’d done before only this time it was nice to have her lucid.

*****

“So which part counts as our first real date,” Alex asked Kelly a week later. 

It had taken Alex several days to get discharged from the hospital. When it came to taking care of her everyone offered but Alex wanted them to go about their jobs, Kara especially. She didn’t want her sister taking care of her when the rest of the world still needed Supergirl. 

Even Eliza had made sure to drop in and take care of Alex. As a result Eliza and Kelly had met a lot sooner than what was expect to meeting the parent. 

Kelly was in between jobs so she had the time to take and stay with Alex. No one minded not even Eliza. She helped in her own way but felt confident and glad that Alex had someone in her life again. 

Kelly slept on the couch for a couple of weeks as Alex recuperated.

“What do you mean,” asked Kelly.

“Well was it the day you moved into my apartment, this past Friday when normal people are supposed to go on dates, or today since it’s officially been a week since I got out of the hospital?”

“Let’s say it was the day I moved in. I mean heck, Alex, moving in together is a huge step wouldn’t you think?”

“Oh I’d definitely say so,” Alex said as she leaned up to kiss her now girlfriend. Alex wanted more but Kelly pulled back.

“We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Promise?”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You sure, because six weeks of recovery is a long time. You can still bail out.”

“Not a chance besides I like taking care of you.”

“Thank you.”

The two of them smiled. Already Alex felt like she didn’t deserve Kelly. So much had happened and getting hurt and having needed to be taken care of was no small feat especially at the start of a new relationship. Alex didn’t want to ask that much of Kelly but she was more than happy to help. It wasn’t exactly the start of the relationship that either of them had expected but it wasn’t bad either. It gave them plenty of time to get to know each other. 

“There is one thing I haven’t asked yet.”

“Shoot.”

“How did you become a fed?”

Alex smiled. “J’onn.”

“Your boss?”

“He’s more than just my boss. J’onn is a family friend. I was going down a dark path, always drinking, nearly getting into trouble but he got me out of it. Offered me a job with the DEO, helped me better my life. Gotta tell you it worked. Now the only trouble I get in are fights that are considered legal.” 

“Then good thing you got on the straight and narrow,” she said placing a hand on Alex’s knee. 

“Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Help me get over to the dining room chair.”

“Alex-,” 

“Come on the doc said I have to be walking around and sitting up and I’m tired of lying in bed.”

“Fine but if you really want to walk around then we’re doing a few laps around the apartment. From here to the chair doesn’t count.”

“Fine. Let’s say fifteen?” 

“Five.”

“Ten.”

“Five, you can’t push it even though your mind might be telling you one thing and your body might be telling you something else. Trust me I know how much that sucks. I’ve seen soldiers deal with that kind of battle every day. It’s hard but your body has to heal.”

“Fine five circles around the room but tomorrow I do five plus two laps in the hallway.”

Kelly laughed and shook her head, “we’ll see. One day at a time, Alex.”

“I hate this one day at a time thing.”

“I know you do. Okay so you ready?” 

Kelly gently helped Alex into a better sitting position, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed. If Alex was in any pain she didn’t show it. Already Alex was anxious to get back out into the field but with the way she was being guarded by her family and friends there was no way. Of course she was grateful to them. Still though being who she was she wasn’t the type to sit back despite an injury. This was different of course with several abrasions to her arm and the surgical procedure to her abdomen where her spleen had been taken out. It would be a few weeks until the stitches came out for both her arm and the side of her stomach followed up by several doctor’s appointments. 

At least there was also Kelly. They hadn’t even made it to their first real date, a result of the attack and all ready Kelly was taking care of her when she clearly didn’t have to. She could have walked away, called it quits before anything even began but she didn’t and that only made Alex like her more. It made her think back and how they’d been through so much in such a short amount of time. 

Despite what had happened neither of them were ready for it to end when it was just beginning.

“What,” Kelly asked as she was about to help Alex stand.

Alex couldn’t stop smiling, “Nothing.”

Kelly smiled back. “You ready to do this?”

“Don’t let me fall,” she said as she placed her hands on Kelly’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Not a chance,” Kelly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on writing a completely different one for my second 'Knife Skills' topic but for some reason a more detailed version of 'Fight to Stay Alive' kept entering my mind so I decided to roll with it. 
> 
> Sometimes you have no control on where the characters lead. Sometimes your only job is to be the vessel while they tell the story.
> 
> So hope you guys liked this one.


End file.
